Ballad of the Sun
by Dolly-Doll-Face
Summary: I've had grey skies throughout my life. I was never really blessed with a true blue sky, because I would only get a brief glimpse of the sun before the clouds swallowed it up again. ONE-SHOT


I've had grey skies throughout my life. I was never really blessed with a true blue sky, because I would only get a brief glimpse of the sun before the clouds swallowed it up again.

Happiness.

Acceptance.

Compassion.

Love.

These were foreign things to me. I was only granted these things once in my life, when I was a child. My mother was my sun. She loved me unconditionally and accepted me for who and what I was. She gave me a taste of true happiness. But it didn't last, my mother became ill and passed away while I was still a child. My sun was swallowed up by the black clouds of reality. Hell, it even rained the day she was buried.

Bitterness.

Resentment.

Cruelty.

Hate.

These became my companions. Things like happiness were nothing but a foggy memory. I realized quickly that there was a line that separated humans and demons. A line that was never to be crossed and there was never room for someone that wasn't either.

I was alone, that was something that was familiar to me. I provided for myself, I watched my own back, I depended on myself. There was no room for me on either side of the line, so I made my own place. I could live with that, I did for almost two hundred years.

In the bitter rainstorm of my life there was a light that shined through the darkness, it was called the Shikon Jewel. I could use it and become full demon, humans were weak and selfish, I would become a demon. Then I would be strong and others would _have_ to respect me, then I would finally have a place in the world. Right?

It was then that I found out that the light that penetrated through the storm, was held by my second sun. A priestess named Kikyo. She was the first person I cared for romantically, she brought back happiness in my life. However she wasn't able to give me everything, like acceptance and unconditional love. Our future depended on me becoming a full human. Demons were her enemy, because of that we never trusted each other. Kikyo was my setting sun, she was beautiful and bright, but she was short lived. We were tricked into hating each other, which in turn ended with me sealed to a tree.

My sun was once again swallowed, only this time I wasn't even granted a grey light of the storm clouds. My world became a dark void, filled with pain and regret. I lived in that world for fifty years, until one day I awoke.

The first thing that filled my nose was the scent of blood, one that accompanied my betrayer. The first thing that filled my mind was revenge.

Perhaps if I had taken the time I would have noticed the sky turning blue and foreseen the dramatic turn my life was about to take. The first person I saw since my fifty year sleep, was who I thought was the last person I saw before going under. After calling her names and claiming her to be Kikyo, she informed rather loudly that she wasn't my setting sun. She said her name was Kagome, she even sounded it our for me. At first I denied it until her scent confirmed that was in fact someone else.

Friendship.

Sympathy.

Trust.

Hope.

Words I had only ever heard of were a part of my life now. She became my closest friend and my shining sun. She accepted me, had faith in me, and trusted me with her life. I've never really had to depend on anyone, I certainly didn't have anyone depend on me, until Kagome fell into my life. Even though there were times I couldn't stand to be in the same room with her, I mostly couldn't stand to be away from her. I became her protector and in more ways than one, she became mine. I guess I took her for granted, she naturally had a kind heart and often made sacrifices for my happiness, like the many times I went for Kikyo. Even though I knew I couldn't have two suns, I tried anyway. It broke Kagome when I would leave her and go off in search of the undead priestess.

Yet whenever Kikyo appeared, Kagome simply shielded her eyes and pretended she didn't see me leave, while she would hide away. She either hid under her bangs and a fake smile or she fled back to her home. I didn't like seeing Kagome after I'd met with Kikyo, they have an obvious resemblance that was a painful reminder. But mostly I hated seeing the sadness that often appears in her eyes when I return.

Guilt.

Sorrow.

Loss.

Wounds.

When the sun finally set, Kikyo had passed, it hurt all of us. Mostly I just felt guilty, it was my responsibility to protect Kikyo, yet she died again. The pain was almost to much for me to bare. The rain clouds in my life returned, but this time they weren't as bleak, because there was still light present in my life, I just didn't notice it yet.

It was after Naraku's defeat and the correct wish was made on the jewel, that the well sealed, with Kagome on the other side. It was then that I knew what true sorrow and loss were. The busy days were long and the lonely nights unbearable. My life was bleak, my friends that she had given me were my only light during those three years. I still looked for any signs of my sun, a simple ray, but the sky remained grey. I was positive that the rain was here to stay. That the sun would never shine again.

I guess there is a God though, because one day the sky was clear and the sun peaked over the horizon. Kagome had returned and now she was here to stay.

"InuYasha!" I turned to face the woman who brightened up my life. Kagome entered the room and made her way over to me in an excited hurry, "InuYasha look at this!" she pointed to where her neck met her shoulder, I inspected the area and noticed a shining golden sun the size of an acorn, "the mating mark you gave me turned into a sun!" She smiled blindingly and I couldn't help but return it. I took my mate into my arms, "I couldn't think of anything more fitting."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my first one shot! Reviews are love! Thank You!


End file.
